For the love of others
by Fireflyfantasy
Summary: Short stories following the progression of Wolfram and Yuri's relationship. No deep plot, just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of random short stories about Yurri and Wolfram relationship and its progression

This is a collection of short stories about Yurri and Wolfram's relationship and its progression. There is no real plot or ongoing story, but they do go together. Just as a forewarning I do plan on writing a few lemon scented smex scenes. And there may be some mpreg too so if that bothers you no one is making you read this.

I do not own Kyo Kara Maou or any of its characters.

--

It had been almost four years since Yuri Shibuya's arrival in The Great Demon Kingdom. Now nineteen years old he was comfortable in his position of Maou. He had matured a great deal and become quite good at using his demon powers without having to change, like he used to. He had become a good King and had succeeded in bringing about peace between the humans and demons. The only problem they still had was King Belar and his country of Big Cimaron.

Yuri was wandering the palace late one night when he decided to head toward the kitchen for a late night snack. 'Man I really hope there are still some of those brownies that Doria made earlier. That and a big glass of milk are just what I need before I head off to bed.' As he rounded the corner he heard Wolfram's name which caused him to pause outside the door. It wasn't that he was big on eavesdropping just that if they were talking about something embarrassing that his beast friend had done at some point in time it would make for great blackmail to keep the blond from berating him.

"It's kind of pathetic really, to think that Little Lord Brat has been reduced to being the laughing stock of the country. I mean he used to be so proud and passionate and now he just sort of follows His Majesty around like some love sick puppy." Yuri recognized the voice of Lasagna and frowned 'what are they talking about. Wolfram is still passionate and proud. For that matter he can be a proud passionate pain in my ass.'

Another voice that Yuri did not recognize but was male said, "Everyone knows that he is in love with King Yuri and that the king has no feelings for him. I heard the Maou cheats on him all the time. The castle pool on when he will dump Prince Wolfram and find some woman to marry is getting pretty big. The word on the streets is that he is just the Kings whore. They even say that the Maou loans him out to visiting dignitaries in the name of peace if you know what I mean."

Yurri had heard enough, 'This is terrible. Wolfram, a laughing stock. People taking bets. And what was all of this cheating business. I am still a virgin. I have never even kissed anyone here. And I would never do THAT to Wolfram he is my best friend.' Yurri felt awful. Wolfram had gone on the occasional rampage about no one taking their engagement seriously, but Yuri just laughed it off as one of his temper tantrums. Something had to be done and Yuri knew what.

He found Gwendal in his office having a late night meeting with Conrad and Jozak. "Hey Conrad I didn't realize you had returned. How was the trip?" Yuri hoped the despair he felt did not reach his voice.

"Your Ma…Yuri, things went well, overall fairly uneventful." Conrad gave his usual smile and chuckled when Jozak threw in "Yeah he means boring."

Gwendal seemed irritated by the interruption and addressed the young Maou "Hieka, was there something you needed."

Yuri felt proud that he was no longer intimidated by Gwendal, well mostly un-intimidated. "Yes actually, I was wondering how long it would take to arrange to gather the heads of family for the ten aristocrat families and all of the leaders of the human territories that we have alliances with."

Gwendal eyed Yuri suspisously before answering, "I suppose a month would be suitable notice. Will I be telling them a reason for their requested appearance?"

"Absolutely it will be for my wedding." When he said this he noticed that Gwendal snapped the pen in his hand and Conrad tensed and suddenly had an unpleasantly murderous look on his face.

'So the little bastard really has been cheating on Wolfram' When he spoke it was thru clenched teeth "And whom might I ask will you be marrying."

"Uh my fiancé. Your brother. Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. Who else would I be marrying?"

They were all just starring at him in shocked silence. Conrad finally found his voice and asked "Yuri why are you finally going to marry Wolfram. Everyone knows that you do not return his feelings of affection."

Yuri flinched a little at this remembering the servants' conversation that led to him here. "I care for Wolfram. He is my best friend. I may not be in love with him, but who's to say that I will ever be in love with anyone. I have little time for socializing outside politics and I need someone that I trust to rule by my side. There is no one person that I trust more than Wolfram. And I know that if anything were to happen to me Wolfram would do a great job ruling The Great Demon Kingdom until a new Maou was chosen or whatever."

Gwendal grunted something then said "You are aware that marriages here are only considered official after they have been consummated."

"Gunter has done an excellent job teaching me about my countries customs and policies. I am aware of the consummation clause and what it implies."

"Fine then I will send out messengers first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Now if you don't need me for anything I will be turning in for the night." Yuri said his goodnights to the still stunned men and returned to his room. Once there he quietly opened the door and changed into his pajamas. As he crawled into the bed he looked at his soundly sleeping fiancé and noticed he had kicked off most of the covers despite the chill in the room. The blond was curled up into the fetal position and was obviously cold. Yuri got back out of the bed and walked around to Wolfram's side to pull the covers up around him. He paused first looking at him lying there peacefully in that silly pink night gown. Yuri shook his head as he realized like this Wolfram could easily be mistaken for a girl. As he ran his hand thru soft blond locks he wondered how his best friend would react when he found out about the forthcoming marriage. Yurri hoped he would be happy. After all one of them should be able to be happy and poor Wolfram has apparently been miserable for so long that he deserved some happiness.

The next day as Yuri sat at his desk doing paper work he heard a knock at the

door. He glanced up as a bewildered and tired looking Wolfram came in, closing the door behind him. Yuri smiled at him "Hey Wolfram I was wondering if you were going to come keep me company or not."

Wolfram walked to the desk and sat down in "his chair." He often came to keep Yuri company while Greta was having her afternoon lessons. He didn't respond to Yuri, he just sat there and continued to go over that mornings events in his head. Yuri had woke him up this morning and informed him of the wedding and his reasons for finally going thru with it. Wolfram watched Yuri as he read and signed documents and felt hope for the first time in several years. 'I know that his reason for marrying me has nothing to do with love, but I know that I can make him love me.'

Wolfram got up and went to stare out the window. He was so wrapped up in thought that he had not heard Yuri move to stand next to him. "Wolfram you are being unnaturally quiet today. Um you're not mad at me for this are you?"

Wolfram glanced up and blushed when he realized how close Yuri was to him. He was about to say something when Yuri's hand brushed up behind his neck and Yuri leaned in closer and placed his lips on Wolframs. Shocked at first Wolfram just stood there but when Yuri did not pull away he decided to go with it and returned the kiss. He was about to lick Yuri's lips to push the kiss to another level when they heard a crash.

Wolfram jumped and they both turned to see Sangria picking up broken china off the floor. Yurri smiled brightly and walked over to help her, "Sorry Sangria I forgot that I asked you to bring up some tea. Would you mind bringing a cup for Wolfram too?" 'That should shut them up' he thought.

Wolfram stared in amazement as he realized it had all been a set up. He was putting on a show for the maids, but why? What purpose did it serve? "I will see you at dinner tonight Yuri. I am going to spring our daughter from her lessons and take her to town for a little while."

"OK give her a hug for me will you." Wolfram left and Yuri smirked and went back to his paperwork 'It will be awhile before I get my tea since I am sure they have quite a lot to discuss in the kitchen right now.'

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. The ceremony itself was small with only the necessary dignitaries and family. In the end Yuri had even decided to bring his Earth family over for the event. He was glad he had because it seemed to make Wolfram very happy. All of the necessary customs and traditions played out as they were supposed to. Wolfram did not want anyone to be able to protest any part of his union with Yuri.

**unromantic quicky lemon alert. Feel free to skip it.**

That night the two went back to their room completely worn out. Yuri glanced at the bed and said "OK I know this has to be done, but I am really tired so can we just get it over with." He turned his back to remove his clothes and missed the disappointed and hurt look on Wolfram's face.

Yuri finished undressing and quickly crawled on the bed and lay down. Wolfram undressed and got in with him. He glanced at Yuri laying there with one arm flung over his eyes. Yuri was limp and Wolfram had never been with anyone so he was unsure were to start. He had tried to ask Gwendal for some advice but Gwendal had bluntly replied "Just lie there and let him do it. He is just going to close his eyes and pretend you are some damn woman anyway."

Wolfram leaned over and took the flaccid member in his hand. He placed himself on the bed straddling Yuri's legs and bent over to lick him to a position that he could do something with. His tongue explored Yuri's growing length wanting to bring his new husband pleasure. Yuri began to pant and looked down his body to see Wolfram engulf him completely; Yuri could not stop the groan that escaped his lips any more than he could stop himself from getting hard.

Once Yuri was painfully hard Wolfram looked up and realized he had no intentions of moving, 'Great so not only is he pretending I am a woman but he expects me to do all the work. Stupid wimp.' Wolfram sat up on his knees and reached down between them and place Yuri's member at his entrance. Wolfram took a deep breath and pushed down.

Yuri felt a tight heat engulf him as Wolfram cried out in pain. Hearing this Yuri's eyes shot open to see tears in Wolfram's eyes. He quickly sat up as much as he could and was going to ask him if he was OK, but the movement caused Wolfram to slip the rest of the way down so that Yuri was now fully inside him.

Wolfram was seeing stars and desperately fighting against the pain to keep from not vomiting on his new husband. He felt as if he was being ripped in two, "Yuri please don't move." Was all he could manage to choke out. They sat for a moment and once Wolfram felt the nausea subside he began to move. It took all of about five thrust for Yuri to reach his orgasm biting his lip to keep from crying out Wolfram's name.

Wolfram slowly pulled himself up and slid off the bed to put on his robe. " I am going to take a bath." Was all he said. Yuri still would not open his eyes, "Um did you…uh finish."

"No but I can take care of myself, I wouldn't want to be a bother to you." Yurri could sense the bitterness in Wolfram's voice and he felt a little guilty. When he finally heard the door closed signaling Wolfram's departure he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the blood. 'Oh shit, I really did hurt him.' Then he thought of the hurt in his last bitter statement 'In more ways than one.'

End of unromantic lemon smex

He decided to pull his own robe on and go to the bath to check on Wolfram. When he got there though he was powerless to do anything but stand and watch as his best friend sat in the bath and cried with his face buried in his hands. Now it was Yuri's turn to feel sick, 'I think I made it worse. I will make Wolfram happy dammit.' With that Yuri decided that when he escorted his parents and brother home tomorrow he would do some internet searches and learn how to be a better partner and not hurt Wolfram. 'I just need him to be happy. Even if I am miserable in the process. Wolfram and Greta are the one's that matter.'

--

OK I am tired of typing so that ends Chapter one. You have my apologies for poor spelling and grammar. It should at least be somewhat ledge able. Hope you enjoyed and I will write more when I get the chance.


	2. Empty Nest

This is a series of short stories about important events in Yuri and Wolfram's relationship

This is a series of short stories about important events in Yuri and Wolfram's relationship.

I do not Kyo Kara Maou or any of its characters.

Thank you to those of you who reviewed I appreciate it.

--

'Where is Wolfram?' Yuri thought to himself as he wondered the castle. It had been late when he had finally finished his paperwork and he had been surprised to find their bed empty. 'Maybe he is in Greta's room talking about….Oh shit Greta. Ah man I am the worst Father ever.' With this thought he changed course and headed straight for her room.

Things had been so hectic all day that he had completely forgotten that today was Greta's last day at Blood Pledge Castle. Bright and early tomorrow morning he and Wolfram were leaving to take her to her new boarding school and last night Greta had asked to have a picnic lunch this afternoon, just the three of them, 'I completely forgot, I didn't even eat lunch.'

Originally both Yuri and Wolfram had been completely opposed to the idea of Greta going to school, but the fifteen year old had begged and pleaded. She desperately wanted to go to school and have a chance to socialize with other kids. There was no way in hell Greta was attending a public school it was way too dangerous. Wolfram had finally suggested a boarding school that was attended by many of the children of the ten aristocrats and several children of the human area's dignitaries. They have excellent security and will allow for two personal guards that Wolfram had hand picked. Gunter of course had wailed at the thought that he was not good enough to tutor the Princess and it had taken some time for Gwendal and Greta to calm him down.

Yuri rounded the corner to see Wolfram closing Greta's bedroom door. As Yuri got closer Wolfram blocked the door, "Just go away, she finally cried herself to sleep. I don't want you waking her up."

"Come on Wolfram give me a break would ya. I had way too much to do today. I didn't even eat lunch."

"I will not give you a break and I don't care how much you had to do. You can blow me off all you want. I am used to it, but I will not allow you to be so callous toward Greta. You broke her heart."

Yuri felt awful. He noticed how red Wolfram's eyes were and knew that he had cried with her, 'Dammit I can't seem to do anything right.' "Fine let's just go to bed then."

"Go ahead. I too had a lot that I needed to do today, but I chose to spend the day with Greta. I will be in when I get done with some of the paperwork. Goodnight Yuri." The last was said a little too curtly.

Yuri's guilt getting the better of him he brushed some hair from Wolfram's forehead and asked, "Would you like me to help you?"

Wolfram batted the hand away and glared. "Don't bother just go to bed. I don't need you using lack of sleep as an excuse to not go with us tomorrow."

"OK now you are just being an ass. You know that I would never do that."

"Whatever, I will see you in the morning." With that Wolfram turned and headed for his office as Yuri headed for their bedroom. Once in the office Wolfram lit some candles and sat down to an overwhelming stack of documents. 'Maybe I was a little too hard on Yuri. I know how busy he is and I know he feels guilty for it. He always puts everything and everyone before himself and he really is probably the least selfish person I know. Oh Greta, why do you have to leave?'

He could feel the tears welling up again and knew that he would never be able to do paperwork in his current emotional state. Wolfram laid his head on the cool wood of the desk and allowed himself to cry once more. He felt as if his family was being torn in half and the half that loved him was leaving. Even though the school is only a four hour carriage ride away and she had promised to come home at least every other weekend he knew he would feel lost without her.

It was so funny to him thinking of when she first arrived. He had hated the little girl out of jealousy over the attention Yuri showed her. However it did not take long for him to consider her his daughter and not just because Yuri adopted her. Greta had referred to him as Wolfram right up until last year when she heard that Yuri had finally set a wedding date.

When they had told her about it she had sat silently as if deep in thought and then finally looked at Wolfram and said, "For as long as I can remember I have wanted a Mother and I really don't need two Papas." (which is what she called Yuri) When she said that Wolfram had felt momentarily devastated but then she continued in almost a whisper as if she were embarrassed to ask, "Wolfram since you do all of the things that a mother would do like taking me shopping and fixing my hair and talking to me about boys would it be alright if I called you Mama."

Wolfram had been more than a little shocked and thought it would be kind of weird but it meant so much to him to hear her say it that he just could not tell her no. So from that day on Greta had referred to him as Mama. On occasion it got them some funny looks while in public but everyone that mattered accepted it and even said it made sense.

--

The next morning Yuri woke up and realized that Wolfram had never come to bed, 'Jeez is he really that mad at me.' He quickly dressed and went off in search of his husband hoping to patch things up before breakfast. It always upset Greta to see them fight.

He finally found Wolfram in his office slumped over his desk, asleep. 'Wow that looks really uncomfortable.' He shook his shoulder a little, "Wolfram, wake up."

Wolfram made a "hmmph" noise. Thinking he was hogging the bed or something he shuffled to scoot over hoping Yuri would leave him alone. The problem was he was not in the bed and he promptly fell out of the chair with a thump. "Ouch." He opened his eyes and realized where he was and then with irritation he notice Yuri squatted on the floor in front of him trying not to laugh, "Wolfram, are you alright."

Yuri ran his hand across the lines on Wolfram's face. When the blond didn't slap his hand away or light him on fire he took it as a good sign. Yuri leaned over and pulled his husband into an awkward hug. Placing a kiss on his forehead he whispered, "I am so sorry about yesterday. I will do everything I can to make it up to you and Greta."

Wolfram allowed Yuri to pull him up off the floor and lead him from the room by the hand. Yuri led him to their room, knowing that he was still half asleep and would never find it on his own.

Breakfast that morning was unusually quiet. Everyone was sad to see Greta going off to school. They had all grown accustomed to seeing her smiling face every day.

The carriage ride was long and fairly uneventful. When they got to the school they all piled out and helped Greta with her bags. As they walked down the hall approaching her room they heard voices from inside signifying that her new roommate and her family were already here.

After the guards had entered and searched the room they gave the all clear for Yuri, Wolfram, and Greta to enter. When Greta entered and saw her roommate she squealed with delight, "Beatrice." The two teenage girls immediately launched into that high pitched rapid speech that only other teenage girls could decipher.

Yuri step around the two chattering teens to greet Greta's father. After he and Wolfram had both greeted the Cabalcade dignitary they stepped back to smile at the girls. Mr. Heathcrife laughed as he watched them and said, "I can't believe of all the kids here they got placed together. I am so glad. Poor Beatrice has just been beside herself over who she will be roomed with this year. Last year's roommate was a terror. When we asked if we could request one the school said it was chosen at random to aide their social skills."

Upon hearing this Yuri leaned closer to Wolfram and whispered in his ear, "Do I even want to know how much money Blood Pledge Castle donated to the school?"

Wolfram looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook his head, "No you probably don't. And I wouldn't tell you if you did."

Yuri decided that if it made Greta happy that was all that mattered, "Oh well I suppose she is worth it." This was said in a teasing tone knowing full well the reaction it would get from the blond.

As expected Wolfram raised his chin as if daring Yuri to contradict him, "Of course she is worth it. Nothing is too good for our little girl."

The rest of the afternoon was spent attending a boring orientation and a luncheon held for parents. They only had one small incident when one of the young boys approached Greta and started flirting with her. Yuri had to restrain Wolfram who had unflinchingly hurled a fireball into the wall close enough to singe the poor boys hair a little.

After a tearful goodbye Yuri and Wolfram climbed into the carriage and settled in for the long ride home. For the most part they made the trip in silence with Wolfram desperately clinging to Yuri's hand.

About halfway home Wolfram fell asleep with his head on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri looked down at their hands and sent a silent prayer to Shinou. 'I am so afraid that Greta was the glue that held us together. Please don't let it all fall apart now.' With that he laid his head on his husband's soft blond locks. 'This is going to be a long year.'

--

OK that's it for Chapter 2 and chapter 3 is about halfway done. So it may be up today too.


	3. Wolfram falls ill

So as I said these are mostly just short stories of important events in Yuri and Wolfram's relationship so it skips around a l

So as I said these are mostly just short stories of important events in Yuri and Wolfram's relationship so it skips around a lot.

I still don't own KKM or its characters (Damn the luck)

--

Yuri was at his desk starring at the mountains of paperwork when Conrad came in looking for him. "Oi Conrad, thank Shinou. Please tell me I am desperately needed outside this office for some important non paperwork business."

Conrad laughed at his godson "Sorry Yuri no can do. I actually just had a little free time and thought I would see how you were? I know that with big celebrations you tend to get all worked up and stressed out."

The big celebration that Conrad was referring to was the party for him and Wolfram's two year wedding anniversary. Yuri had not realized when they got married they would have to have a blow out for their anniversary every damn year. Even Wolfram seemed mildly irritated that the entire kingdom felt the need to annually celebrate their union. Yuri zoned out a little, 'WOW I can't believe its been two years.'

"Yuri? Did I lose you?"

"Huh oh yeah sorry Conrad. I was just thinking I can't believe it has been two years. It has really flown by." Almost as an after thought he added, "Do you think Wolfram is happy? I mean he usually seems happy, but sometimes his eyes are kind of sad." Yuri blushed a little realizing that his fiery blond husband would be pissed that he was discussing this with Conrad or anyone for that matter.

"Well….honestly I think it hurts him to know that you don't truly love him. He knows that you are faithful and that you care for him, but he doesn't understand why you can't love him. And it hurts him that everyone knows you don't love him"

Yuri felt himself becoming irritated. He had never told Wolfram that he loved him because he could not bring himself to lie to his best friend. Sure he cared for Wolfram and he really enjoyed their sex life once he finally got over his insecurities. Of course he never initiated sex but when Wolfram did he quite happily participated. A thought occurred to him, "And just exactly how the hell does EVEYONE know that I don't love Wolfram."

Conrad stared a Yuri for a second before responding, "Well the two of you have been together for two years and Wolfram is not pregnant."

Yuri's face turned bright red, "What does that have to do with it. We have sex all the time, maybe there is something wrong with one of us." 'I really don't like where this conversation is going.'

"Yuri hasn't Gunter ever explained in your studies how male demons get pregnant." Noting the blank look on Yuri's face he continued, "I'll assume he did and you tuned it out because the subject embarrassed you. Male demons can get pregnant but it is not as easy as it is for women. It is only possible through demon magic and it has to have a combination of things in place to happen."

Yuri was interested now and wished he had paid more attention to Gunter's lessons, "OK so what are these things that have to be in place."

"Well first of all both men must be powerful demons which you and Wolfram are. Then there is the sex of course and you have to be married. One of the many little customs that were a part of your wedding ceremony was a fertility ritual. The most important thing though, the one that activates the magic is that you both have to be completely in love with each other with all your heart. That is why its rare for demon men to give birth."

As what Conrad said sank in Yuri's heart sank with it. No matter how much of an act he put on he could not trick demon magic. 'No wonder Wolfram is not completely happy.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Conrad trying to lighten the mood a little, "That's why Gwendal refuses to marry Gunter. Even though Gunter really wants to have a baby with him, I think the idea of being a father scares the hell out of him."

"They have Giesela, I mean even though she is adopted. She is still Gunter's daughter."

"Yes but Gwendal was never around her as a super cute little baby. Gwendal has problems with cute things already, it would surely be a lost cause if said cute thing was his own flesh and blood. I assure you being a father can make the strongest man a weak mess."

Yuri smiled thinking about how neither he nor Wolfram can ever seem to tell Greta no. Even when she asked Wolfram if she could call him Mama when she found out they were going to marry. Seeing the smile and far off look on his Godfather's face he could almost read his mind, "I suppose you speak from experience. Does your little Susannah make you a weak mess?"

"Ah yes, that she does. When she cries its enough to bring me to my knees. Of course her Mother seems to have the same effect on me."

"Get out. No way am I going to believe that Lady Anissina cries. I figured she had her tear ducts removed or something." It still kind of freaked Yuri out that the two of them were so in love, but they defiantly were. Conrad seemed to be the only person who could subdue his fiery pink haired wife and as he pointed out since he was a half breed with no demon magic he was one of the few people at Blood Pledge Castle safe from her inventions.

Conrad chuckled at the fascination in Yuri's voice, "Yes well it is rare and please don't tell her I told you, she might kill me if she found out I had revealed her secret." He was about to continue when they were interrupted by shouts coming from outside. Peering out the window Yuri saw Wolfram's guard coming back from their patrol much too early. He and Conrad both bolted down the stairs to see what the ruckus was about.

Getting to the courtyard in record time Yuri's first response was irritation when he saw that Wolfram was sitting in his strongest (and most handsome) guard's lap. His irritation quickly turned to concern when he realized that Wolfram was unconscious. Conrad had already moved to take his little brother from the guard and was looking him over for injuries.

Yuri's panic was overwhelming, "What happened? Where you attacked? Is Wolfram OK?" Yuri noticed with irritation that several members of his guard where giving him dirty looks, 'yeah yeah I know Wolfram is beautiful, perfect and wonderful. You are all in love with him and I don't deserve him.' He considered voicing this out loud but Wolfram's second in command had started talking, "We were not attacked, he just passed out. He was not feeling well to begin with." Then with an accusing tone he directed his next comment at the Demon King, "He should not have been out on patrol in the first place."

Yuri was about to shout that he had begged Wolfram not to go out because he had been sick for days but Conrad was already reprimanding the soldier, "Bite your tongue and remember your place soldier."

The soldier had the decency to look embarrassed as Conrad still carrying Wolfram headed into the palace and toward Giesela's office. Yuri had to sprint to catch up. Once they had made it to Geisela she had Conrad lay wolfram on the examing table and then ordered both men into the hall, "I cannot work with you in here."

Once in the hall Yuri slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. 'What am I going to do? I am such an idiot. I should have ordered him not to go out today.' Even as he thought this Yuri knew it would not have worked. Wolfram had never done anything if Yuri made it an order. If anything it made him more likely to do the exact opposite.

As the rest of Wolfram's family made their way into the hallway Yuri wondered out loud, "Should I send a carriage for Greta?" Gwendal told him no that there was no need until they knew how serious it was.

Yuri leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His mind began to race doing what a good king does best, preparation for a worst case scenario. He tried to imagine what his life would be like without Wolfram.

As silent tears slid down his cheeks he realized he couldn't do it. All he could think about was Wolfram. Their lives together played through his head like a movie and Wolfram was the star. From the moment Yuri slapped him into an accidental engagement to the moment he had seen him unconscious in his guards arms he was everywhere.

Wolfram calling him a wimp, Wolfram getting seasick, Wolfram calling him a cheater in a jealous rage, Wolfram reading to Greta and tucking her into bed, Wolfram laying under Yuri sweaty and flushed after they made love, Wolfram fascinated with something new every time they went to Earth.

Yuri had only been to Earth without him twice since their marriage. All of the rest of the times he went to see his family he had taken Wolfram and Greta with him. He had told Wolfram that it was because he didn't want to listen to him throw a fit and accuse him of being a cheater. 'Why couldn't I have just told him the truth?' The truth was that Yuri felt lonely when Wolfram was not around.

Wolfram was the only adult in the entire kingdom who loved Yuri as just Yuri. He had no doubt that if he were to abdicate the throne and announce that he was moving back to Earth to work at McDonalds Wolfram would follow him without question.

With that last thought Yuri's silent tears turned into full fledged sobs. He had laid his head on his knees and was sobbing so loudly that he did not realize that the hall had become silent at his tearful out burst.

However he had no choice but to hear a furious Gwendal yell at him, "Don't you dare you little bastard. Don't you dare sit there and feel sorry for yourself. Everyone here knows that you don't give a damn about Wolfram."

He probably would have continued but Yuri heard an angelic voice fill the hallway, "Shut it Gwendal. You have no idea what you are talking about." OK so maybe it was not that angelic.

Yuri still had his head down and wanted to laugh but it just came out as another sob, 'Great now I am hallucinating that Wolfram is here to rescue me from his big meanie older brother.' Then he heard the voice again only this time it was right next to him "Yuri please don't cry for me. I'm fine."

Yuri looked toward the voice to see Wolfram sitting next to him with his arms around his knees mimicking Yuri's position. 'Wow that is one hell of a hallucination.' Just to make sure Yuri reached out and poked him in the arm.

He was overjoyed when his husband shouted, "Hey what in the hell are you poking me for you wimp."

Yuri was overjoyed, 'He is really here, he's not dead or dying.' With that Yuri could not help it; he launched himself onto his husband. When Wolfram noticed he was on his back with Yuri on top of him his face turned red. He was about to tell Yuri to get up but Geisela beat him to it, "Now Your Majesty, I am going to have to insist that you not attack my patient given his current condition."

Feeling slightly embarrassed Yuri stood up and pulled Wolfram up straight into a hug. He held the blond there and placed several light kisses on his face, "I forgot I am so sorry." He turned his head to face Geisela and asked, "He's OK right. I mean it's not serious." 'Please don't let it be serious.'

Geisela had a very serious look on her face when she responded, "If it's alright with Wolfram I will tell everyone else after the two of you have left but I think this is something that Wolfram should tell you himself."

Wolfram had managed to free himself from Yuri's death grip and was holding his hand, "Of course Geisela that's fine and thank you." Without another word he pulled Yuri down the hall and headed for their bedroom.

Once they had reached the room and were safely inside Wolfram slugged Yuri in the arm and turned his back on him, "You are an insensitive wimp."

Yuri was shocked to say the least, "I'm sorry. I really am so sorry." Realizing that he had no idea what he was apologizing for he added, "Just out of curiosity can you tell me what I did."

Wolfram mumbled something about Yuri being an idiot then said a little louder, "All this time you knew how much I loved you and you knew how much it hurt me to think that you did not love me back and yet you let me continue to believe that. Not once did you ever tell me how you really felt."

Yuri was only becoming more confused, he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and whispered, "Wolfram please turn around and look at me. I have to know that you are going to be OK."

Wolfram slowly turned in Yuri's arms and when he was nose to nose with Yuri he smiled. A genuine smile that even reached his eyes, "I will be fine. I may get sick and emotional and I may be mostly useless for another seven and a half months but other than that both of us are perfectly healthy."

Wolfram almost laughed at his air headed husband as he watched him mentally sort through what he had just said. 'Sick, emotional, seven and a half more months, both of you.' Then out loud he said, "Both of you. I…you…you mean you're pregnant."

"Yes Yuri, we are going to have a baby." With that he leaned in and kissed Yuri.

Yuri closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. His head was swimming as he realized, 'Apparently I have only been fooling myself because as I pointed out before, you can't fool demon magic.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a seductive voice in his ear, "Make love to me Yuri."

**--LEMON ALERT--**

'You don't have to ask me twice.' Yuri thought as he placed gentle kisses along Wolfram's neck. He moved his hands from the blonde's waist to work at the buttons on his uniform. While Yuri was focused on the buttons Wolfram leaned in and sucked on his earlobe eliciting a moan from the Demon King.

Finally with the last button undone Wolfram's jacket and under-shirt hit the floor. By this time the two had reached the bed and when it hit the back of his knees Wolfram allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. Yuri crawled up the bed pulling Wolfram with him.

He slowly began to kiss and lick his way down Wolfram's body. He paused when he reached a nipple and flicked his tongue across it. When Wolfram responded in a whimper he smirked and made his way to the other nipple sucking it into his mouth and working it with his tongue all the while trailing his fingers back and forth just below the blonde's waist band.

He pulled at the button on Wolfram's pants and slowly slid the zipper down trailing a finger along pale flesh as it was exposed. He nudged at Wolfram's hips signaling for him to raise them so he could slide his pants and underwear off.

Yuri then stood up and made quick work of his own clothing. Once rid of anything that could come between them he crawled back on the bed and made his way up Wolfram's beautiful body. He took his place between Wolfram's legs and placed two fingers on Wolfram's slightly parted lips. A pink tongue darted out and licked before the fingers disappeared into that warm wet mouth.

Once sufficiently coated Yuri moved back down to lie on his stomach between Wolfram's slightly bent knees. As he slowly circle the tight muscle with his finger Yuri glanced up at Wolfram who was flushed and panting with need. 'Just the way I like him.' Yuri smirked before simultaneously sucking the head of Wolfram's member into his mouth and slowly pushing his finger past the tight muscle.

Wolfram felt like he was coming completely unhinged Yuri had never given him a blow job before and as he watched his hard on fully disappear into the mouth of the great demon king he fought to not climax just from the sight. Yuri's head was bobbing at a pace that found Wolfram blissfully unaware of a second finger being inserted and then eventually a third. Yuri angled his thrusts until he found the bundle of nerves that made his husband lose it. He felt Wolfram hit the back of his throat at the same time as he hit his prostate for a fourth time. That was all it took for Wolfram to cry out Yuri's name as he came.

Yuri was caught a little off guard and had to fight not to choke. Once he was certain the blond was finished he let the softening member slip from his mouth and slowly withdrew his fingers. He crawled back up Wolfram's body and reached down to position himself. He was painfully hard and unable to hold back any longer, he pushed into the heat of Wolfram's body until he was all the way inside. He desperately wanted to pound into the pliant body like he had so many times before but had the presence of mind to think about his lover's "condition" he held still and smiled at Wolfram "I…is….is this OK." He panted, "I mean are you comfortable."

Wolfram smiled at the concern in Yuri's voice and reached out to touch his face as he whispered, "I'm fine Yuri, move." Having been given the go ahead Yuri began slow steady thrusts never taking his eyes off of Wolfram's. He knew that he would not last long and when Wolfram wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist urging him in deeper that was all it took.

Wolfram decided it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard when Yuri cried out his name in ecstasy. It was the first time after all since before Yuri would bite his lip to keep from saying anything.

Yuri collapsed on Wolfram and then realizing what he had done quickly rolled them both over so that Wolfram's weight was on him and not the other way around. Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and whispered, "I love you Wolfram. I really love you."

"Well I already know that now wimp." Then he smiled and added, "I love you too."

**--End Lemon--**

That night when the couple entered the dinning room Wolfram was once again pounced on, this time by his sixteen year old daughter, "Mama I am going to be a big sister. I am so happy."

They were both surprised to see Greta and smiled when Gwendal explained, "When Geisela told us we went to get her, we knew she would want to be here."

Conrad added, "That's why dinner is so late. We were awaiting the princess's arrival."

Everyone was in a good mood and Gwendal even apologized to Yuri for his earlier outburst. After he did so though it lost some of the effect when Gunter proudly announced that he had made him do it to which Gwendal simply rolled his eyes.

As The Great Demon King watched his husband listen to their daughter gossip about school he smiled and thought 'I have got to be the luckiest man alive.'

--

OK so that is chapter 3.

I know that the whole how demon babies are made was a little lame but it made for a nice story.

And to help explain how Greta made an 8 hour carriage trip (there and back) in time for dinner I am saying Gwendal literally went to get her sans carriage. Just horses can make the trip faster than horse and carriage.

Anyway hope you enjoyed, that is my first real lemon so hopefully it wasn't too lame.


	4. New Beginings

OK So I just found out about season 3. They have episode 79 and 80 up and subbed on you tube if anyone has not seen them yet. I feel kinda silly I didn't even know they were doing a season 3. Either way I am ecstatic.

Anyway as previously stated I own nothing.

Thanks again for the reviews. I enjoy reading them.

--

The double black could not believe what a truly lucky man he was as he stared into the eyes of his beautiful fiancé er wife. Had they made it to that part yet ah yes it is all blurring together although not quickly enough, 'Come on consummation.'

Looking back the young half demon could honestly say that he never would have imagined himself in this situation. 'I mean, in love and marrying such a gorgeous woman. It all just happened so fast, love at first sight.' He refused to allow any guilt about how jealous a certain blond good looking demon man was. 'He really is acting like such a child over the whole thing. I just wish he could move on and find happiness of his own.'

The ceremony itself was nearly over 'thank Shinou', but they still had what was sure to be a dreadfully long reception, complete with ass-kissing nobles.

The distracted groom was brought back to the present and turned to face the gathered crowd with the big announcement "So by the power vested in me by the Great Demon Kingdom I now present to you Mr. and Mrs…….,ah…..er." Then in a whisper the double black heard from behind him, "Sppttt um I forgot to ask is it Mr. and Mrs. Great Sage or just Mr. and Mrs. Ken Murata or Ken and Elizabeth Murata or what."

"Jeez Shibuya." The Great Sage muttered turning enough to glare at his best friend, "It doesn't matter just get on with it." The crowd was starting to murmur and stir.

"Right, OK." Then in a louder voice, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Great Sage Ken and Elizabeth Murata." A cheer erupted from the crowd and they lined the isles to bow to the newlyweds.

Yuri made a beeline for his pregnant husband desperately needing the comfort of his love by his side. 'Man I really hate standing in front of all of those people.' Yuri had been more than a little surprised when Murata had asked him to conduct the ceremony. 'I still can believe he married Elizabeth. Oh well at least I don't have to worry about her ever trying to take away my Wolfram again.'

As Yuri approached his target he could not help beaming, "So how did I do?"

The blond fire demon gave his best smile and asked, "Do you want the brutally honest version or the sugar coated I love you version?"

"Aw was I really that bad." He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's slightly bulging waist. He had been so upset trying to pick out something to wear for the wedding. He kept yelling about how everything made him look fat and even set two of the offending garments on fire, smiling in satisfaction as they turned to ashes.

Yuri had ever patiently insisted that Wolfram was not fat and that he thought that the "offending" bump was a beautiful symbol of their love for one another. Of course the blond had responded crankily, "Fine then YOU can have the next one." He had finally been placated when Yuri had presented him with a silky loose fitting black blouse that had a blue wrap to go over it. Yuri knew this would work because being allowed to wear black made his husband feel important.

"It wasn't that bad until you got to the end and forgot his name. It was just soo long and I am sooo tired and my feet and back hurt." Yuri could not help thinking that Wolfram's pouty face was adorable and leaned in to capture those beautiful soft lips in a kiss.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and looked up to find the temple empty except for a few royal guards and Greta who grinned sheepishly for interrupting her parents, "Papa, Mama, they are waiting for the two of you to start the reception."

Wolfram sighed and allowed his husband to gently pull him toward the Great Hall as he thought, 'Great now I will once again have to have my fat ass paraded around in front of a bunch of ass-kissing stuck up nobles.'

As Yuri sat and listened to the toasts and speeches he could not keep his hands off his husband, continually brushing his knee or his hand or lightly tracing fingers across his tummy. He could not help smiling knowing that he was running his fingers just inches from his growing baby. It still amazed him to think about the small bundle of love growing inside his husband's belly.

He glanced up to find Wolfram watching him intently. When their eyes locked Yuri blushed a little, but was reassured by Wolfram's smile. He smiled back and then noticed how truly tired his husband looked, 'He looks a little paler than normal too.' Leaning over he ran his fingers across the blonde's neck in a light caress, "Wolfram, are you sure you are feeling OK/"

Noting the concern in Yuri's voice he gave a reassuring smile and squeezed the Demon King's knee, "I'm fine wimp, I am just a little tired. We have to stay for at least four dances, but after that I think I am going to turn in for the night. We have a long ride home tomorrow."

"OK so four dances and then we leave got it."

"You can stay and enjoy yourself Yuri. I won't mind." Then as an afterthought he added, "Just don't let me find out you were flirting."

Yuri laughed and whispered seductively in Wolfram's ear, "The only thing I want to enjoy tonight is you." He snickered softly as he watched the blush that spread across the blonde's face.

"Wolfram, may I have this dance." The royal couple looked up to find the newly-wed bride smiling in front of their table.

Wolfram stood and followed the beautiful young woman that he considered one of his closest friends. He and Elizabeth had been friends for as long as he could remember and he was glad to finally see her happy. 'Of course I am a little shocked she settled for that pervert Murata.'

He glanced over to find the previously mentioned pervert sitting in his abandoned chair talking to Yuri. From the way the two were staring at him and Elizabeth he figured they must be talking about them. 'That wimp had better not be talking about how fat I am getting.'

Murata sank down into Wolfram's chair and turned to Yuri, "Hey Shibuya What's up?"

Yuri responded with an irritation that amused the newly-wed Great Sage, "Oh you know, not much. Just watching your new wife molest my husband. As if its not bad enough that everyone in here has at some point in time tonight stared at him like he was the main course at the best buffet in town."

Murata just laughed, "And to think how long you spent denying your attraction to him. It's a wonder he puts up with you."

"Yeah Yeah blah blah blah." Yuri scanned the dance floor as they talked, "Hey Murata who is that guy Greta is dancing with?"

"Ah he is the youngest of the Wincott boys. I think he is Julia's youngest brother."

"Julia's brother, wouldn't that make him a little old for Greta?"

"No more so than Wolfram is a little old for you." Murata saw the frown on Yuri's face and decided a distraction would be in the best interest of his Goddaughter and her new friend, "How about if we go cut in on our significant others?"

The two double blacks made their way to the floor and when Yuri cleared his throat and asked to cut in on impulse Wolfram stepped away so that his husband could dance with Elizabeth. When Yuri reached out to pull Wolfram to him the blond could not help being overjoyed still remembering a time when the young King was embarrassed to even stand to close to another man.

Wolfram sighed and laid his head into the curve of Yuri's neck. When he did this Yuri lightly rubbed his hands along Wolfram's lower back, "You feel like you are on fire. I think maybe we should swing by and see Giesela on the way back to our room." The young medic had insisted on coming along on the trip for the wedding since Wolfram was having such a tough pregnancy. What should have been morning sickness was closer to 24 hour a day sickness and he often had dizzy spells.

Wolfram groaned and was about to protest when Yuri jumped back away from him, "What was that? Did you eat something bad? Your stomach moved."

Wolfram had to laugh at his dense husband, "That is the baby Yuri. It has been very active today, keeps kicking my bladder it is nice to feel that it has turned a little and is kicking out now……….What the….Yuri what are you doing."

The Demon King was on his knees with both his hands pressed against the bump. When he felt his baby kick again he smiled and whispered, "Amazing."

Wolfram was so embarrassed he wanted to crawl under the buffet table and maybe take some of that pasta with him since he was hungry again. People were starting to stare at the royal couple. Yuri had now pressed his ear against the belly to see if he could hear anything. Wolfram tugged at his collar and frantically whispered, "Yuri please everyone is staring at us."

Standing up quickly and grabbing Wolfram's hand he dragged the pregnant blond out of the great hall and back to their room. Once inside he began undressing his husband and once he had him down to his underwear he dropped back down and pressed his ear back up to the baby bump.

Wolfram's face was bright red, he hated the way he looked naked, "Can't we get under the covers or something, I'm really cold."

Yuri looked up and seeing that Wolfram was near tears he relented and stood to take his own clothes off. By the time he turned around Wolfram had put on his long pink night gown and crawled into the bed pulling the covers up to his chin. He was lying with his back to Yuri so the King stood and watched Wolfram curl up in a ball. Seeing how self conscious his husband was made him recall a conversation he had with Greta on their way here from the school.

"_Mama looks so peaceful when he sleeps."_

"_Yeah I love to watch Wolfram sleep. Sometimes when he is awake he thinks too much. When he doesn't realize I am watching him he will frown a little, which makes him look way to much like your Uncle Gwendal."_

"_Papa….I…." Greta trailed off not wanting to make her Father feel guilty. When Yuri encouraged her to please go on she reluctantly continued, "Its just that ever since I came to live with the two of you, I watched Mama slowly break, turning from the proud, arrogant, demon lord that he once was into a broken shell with little to no self worth."_

_Seeing the sad guilty look that crossed Yuri's face she continued, "He is getting better. Ever since finding out he was pregnant and realizing that you really love him he has been slowly putting pieces of who he used to be back together and adding in pieces of who he wants to be for you."_

"_I just want so much for him to be happy. You say that he is broken, well why can't I fix him. I don't ever want him to feel pain or heartache again."_

_Greta reached out and took her Papa's hand, "You are fixing him but it took six years of him slowly falling apart to get to the shattered state he was in when he collapsed five months ago. You can't expect to wipe away six years worth of pain in six months."_

"_And just when exactly did you get to be so wise oh great one." Yuri said smiling teasingly at his not so little girl._

Coming back to the present Yuri crawled in bed and snuggled up next to Wolfram silently thinking, 'I'll help you with the pieces and then maybe I will have Lady Anissina invent some kind of special coating to keep you from falling apart again.' He silently chuckled at that, 'Human bondo for the win.'

Sometime during the night Yuri became engrossed in a particularly explicit dream staring none other than the incredibly sexy blond fire demon that he was so in love with. He could almost feel the heat of Wolfram's body as the blond of his dreams panted beneath him, "nnggghhn Yuri." Dream Yuri was coming alarmingly close to climax when the blond whispered to his demon king lover, "Nggn Yuri please help me."

Dream Yuri froze, "What the hell. He sounds like he is in pain. He sounds like he….." Sitting bolt upright in bed Yuri was now wide awake glancing to the bed beside him. Noticing the abandoned pillow he began to panic, "Wolfram!" He jumped from the bed and was about to run out of the room to get help searching for his husband when he tripped and sprawled out on the floor.

Turning to see what he had tripped over his panic rose another notch, "Oh Gods, Wolfram." Scurrying over to his husband Yuri brushed blond hair back from a sweaty forehead, "Nggn Yuri it hurts…….please." That's when he noticed Wolfram's hand clutched over his abdomen.

Yuri let out a string of curses mixed with prayers to Shinou, he was trying to get his legs to work when the door crashed open and Josak and another guard rushed in "Your majesty what's……." Jozak trailed off when he saw Wolfram. When he first heard the King shout he thought they had been attacked but upon seeing that there was no attacker in the room he turned to go get Geisela.

He did not have to go far since the green haired medic was already racing toward the room with her bag in hand. Yuri's "shout" had been loud enough to wake the dead and half the pajama clad castle guests were coming from their rooms. Conrad and Gwendal were right behind Geisela barely dressed but with swords in hand and ready for battle.

Geisela instructed them to get Wolfram back on the bed and then as was usual she demanded everyone to leave the room. Yuri refused so when everyone but him was out she went to work.

About an hour later she had sufficiently treated any immediate threat to Wolfram and the baby, "The baby is in distress for some reason and we need to keep Wolfram calm or it will never make it to term. He should be safe to return to Blood Pledge Castle in a couple of days, but once he is there I am demanding full bed rest. The only thing I want him out of bed for is to use the facilities, bathe and then back to bed."

After finding Wolfram would be OK people began slowly making their way back to their rooms. Yuri sat in the chair left beside the bed and watched as Lady Celi and Greta fussed over the pregnant blond. Realizing that neither of them had any intention of leaving Yuri settled for rubbing Wolfram's feet since that was all he could get to.

A week later back at Blood Pledge Castle Gwendal was sitting at the King's desk once again doing the King's job, 'I knew that brat would use this as an excuse to get out of doing paperwork.'

He was so intently focused on reading the document in his hand that he did not notice when several guards entered the room. In fact only when the desk he was sitting at started to move did he look up, "What the hell?" The guards had lifted the desk paperwork and all and where moving toward the door with it.

Befuddled Gwendal turn his head to the Demon King who had just spoken up, "Um I need my chair to if you don't mind, that one they have by the bed for Wolfram's visitors is atrocious."

"Yuri what in the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Um I am moving MY desk and MY paperwork to MY room so I can keep up with it and still be with Wolfram. I wouldn't want you cranky because I was shirking my responsibilities." When he went to grab the chair Yuri grinned and Gwendal swore he saw the Demon King wink at him.

Gwendal was left standing in the now empty room wondering if the Demon King now had the ability to read minds or if his lavender haired lover had been wailing to anyone who would listen about how cranky Gwendal had been. 'Humph I guess I should go apologize to Gunter. Maybe I will knit him a little Gunter plushie.'

As the weeks very slowly trudged by people came and went from the royal couple's room visiting Wolfram and occasionally conducting a meeting with Yuri. Lady Celi had more or less set up camp in the room with them refusing to leave "her sweet Wolfy", Yuri was trying to decide how much of a damper it would put on his relationship with Wolfram if he had a hit put out on his Mother. Thankfully Wolfram had vehemently refused to allow the former Maou to accompany them to the baths.

One warm sunny afternoon about two months after the incident at Murata's wedding Conrad and Lady Anissina stopped by to visit. Wolfram especially enjoyed their visits because they always brought little Susannah with them and he considered it good practice. Today the tiny pink haired girl was putting berets in her Uncle Wolfram's hair while he and her mother discussed pregnancy.

Yuri and Conrad talked quietly all the while keeping a weary eye on the two pregnant demons. Conrad visibly flinched when he heard Anissina excitedly describe her newest invention to Wolfram. Yuri listened in horror as she described what sounded like a torture devise made specifically for the male anatomy.

"I started working on it right after I found out I was pregnant again. The idea came to me after a particularly bad bout of morning sickness." She whipped out her drawings and instructions and proudly exclaimed, "I call it the Conrad-keep-it-in-his-pants-kun. What do you think?"

Wolfram found this hilarious and Yuri snickered too until he heard her add, "I would be happy to make another. I am sure that with some slight modifications it would fit His Majesty."

Wolfram laughed even harder imagining the all powerful Demon King reduced to wearing such a device. He stopped laughing abruptly when his body was suddenly racked with pain.

Yuri jumped up from his desk and rushed to the bed, "What is it? Are you OK?"

Conrad reached past Yuri to pull Susannah off the bed, "I will go get Geisela." When Conrad reached the medics office he raised an eyebrow when he saw Jozak perched on Geisela's desk, the two of them laughing. The second she saw Conrad she was on her feet and in full "Sargent" mode.

Conrad quickly filled her in and she grabbed her bag and took off. Jozak, being ever the laid back half demon that he was, hopped off the desk and offered to take Susannah. "I will go get Gwendal and your Mother."

Conrad nodded and Jozak took off with his Goddaughter in tow to let everyone know it was time. Conrad turned the other way and raced back to the royal couple's bedroom.

A couple of hours and a C-section later, a beaming Demon King emerged with his little girl cradled in his arms. "I would like to introduce everyone to Tayleigh Noel Shibuya-von-Bielefeld."

Everyone gathered around and ooohhh'd and ahhh'd over the tiny baby. Yuri thought he heard Gunter mutter something about teaching her to write such a long name and he was certain he heard Gwendal make a comment about a demon baby named Noel, but they were both smiling so he let it go.

After what seemed like an endless parade of people coming in to see Wolfram and hold the baby. Yuri finally forced everyone to leave and closed the door. Once shut he sagged back against it and started to complain about how tired he was when he caught sight of his husband holding their little girl so affectionately. 'He looks so tired and pale and fragile. Not that I would dare tell him that.'

Making his way over to the bed he sat down next to Wolfram and very carefully wrapped his arms around them both. When the blond laid his head over against Yuri's shoulder Yuri kissed his forehead, "We made a really pretty baby."

He got a sleepily murmured "Ummhmm." And before he knew it Wolfram was snoring softly. Yuri took baby Tayleigh from his arms and placed her in the crib by their bed and crawled back into the bed to watch Wolfram sleep.

_Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle……._

Gunter was so happy he thought he might burst. The lavender haired demon was practically skipping on his way to tell his daughter the big news; he placed his hand over his cheek and sighed deeply. He knew that he would probably have a hand print shaped bruise but in this case that was fine. Maybe even preferred.

When he rounded the corner into Geisela's office however he completely forgot why he was there and for the second time that day a scream rang out through the castle. Gunter was pissed, Geisela was embarrassed, and Jozak just hoped to hell he could get his pants on and get a head start before the King's advisor got his wits about him.

He did and he bolted past Geisela's shocked father.

Conrad was making rounds and Anissina had decided to accompany him hoping she could get Susannah to sleep with a nice midnight walk. Hearing the pounding of approaching footsteps Conrad pushed Anissina and Susannah behind him and was about to draw his sword when he saw who was running around the corner at the far end, "Jozak what are you doing?"

The orange haired man stopped figuring he had a decent head start on the older man, "Captain, Lady Anissina, nice night out tonight huh. I think…." Hearing footsteps he realized he was not as far ahead as he thought, "Oops, can't talk gotta run." Taking off again he nearly ran over Gwendal, "My apologies Excellency. Gotta go."

When they saw who was pursuing Jozak Anissina snickered, "Aw looks like Jozak finally got caught with his pants down."

Conrad added, "Or with Geisela's pants down."

They looked at each other and said together, "probably both."

As Gunter went to pass the three of them Gwendal reached out and grabbed his arm, "What in the hell are you doing running around here like an idiot? Are you chasing Jozak?"

About that time Geisela finally caught up happy to see that someone had stopped her crazy father. Her relief was short live however when Gunter announced, "Gwendal that man defiled our little girl."

He promptly dropped Gunter's arm allowing him to continue his pursuit while Gwendal calmly turned and headed in the other direction. Geisela was dumbfounded by his behavior but she knew how to get the gray haired noble to help her, "Daddy please. You are the only one Father will listen to. You have to help."

Never losing his calm and keeping that frighteningly blank stare he faced her and then smiled which was really creepy, "Geisela sweetheart, I am going to help. That hallway only comes out in one place. I have plenty of time to fetch my sword and cut him off outside my office. And then when we have him cornered I will castrate the bastard." Then he calmly turned and continued down the hall.

Conrad was doubled over laughing, when Geisela punched him in the arm, "Don't just laugh he is your best friend. DO SOMETHING."

Conrad straightened and sighed, "Alright alright I really don't think that they will KILL him though."

"Yeah but you heard Gwendal. They are gonna cut off my favorite part. He will be absolutely useless without it."

"Wow Geisela I actually could have gone my entire life without ever knowing that little tidbit, thanks a bunch."

Once he was out of sight Geisela slid down the wall to join Anissina who looked at her with all the knowing amusement of a Demon woman in love, "Ah just another boring day here at Blood Pledge Castle."

The two friends leaned against one another and laughed, silently hoping for everyone to survive the night.

--

So that is the end of that chapter. It was mostly just nonsense and fluff. Too much angst gives me gas (j/k)

So did I have anyone going at the beginning, where you getting mad at Yuri or did you see through my trickery. BTW the jealous blond was Shinou because spoiler alert in those first two season three episodes he is back.

Anyway like I said I wanted a light fluffy chapter so hope you enjoyed and found it slightly amusing.


End file.
